


She Just Knew

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: All The Women Know, Guys Are Dumb, M/M, No Smut, RWG mini challenge, RWGMiniChallenge400, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were being sly, that no one knew. But a woman knows. </p><p>Written for the RWG mini challenge -write a 400 word Rickyl fic from the POV of another character. </p><p>Thank you to the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha">Skarlatha</a> for giving this a quick beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Just Knew

Guys were so dumb. Ok, maybe not dumb...maybe _unobservant_. Or _oblivious_.

Because all the women of the group knew. Women were just naturally observant. Men could see the big picture, sure. But the little things, the details that make the world go ‘round, they could miss them.

Like how Michonne could see that Daryl’s eyes always tracked to Rick. No matter what the group was doing or where they were. Daryl’s eyes may wander away, but they settled back to Rick after every sweep.

Or how Carol spotted the way Rick found reasons to touch Daryl. It might look innocuous, a tap on a shoulder or a hand on an arm. Walking so close their hands would brush together.

Maggie couldn’t help but note the way they talked with an economy of words. Rick might shout for Daryl, but he never had to explain for what. The way Daryl would meet Rick’s eyes and nod and that was it, a whole conversation.

The times they would walk away from the group to scout out an area, Tara would notice. She’d notice how they might have been gone maybe longer than necessary. That their clothes looked...different. Oh, everyone looked mussed, it was hard to look your best when you were fighting for your life every minute of every day, but a button randomly unbuttoned, a collar folded under was unusual.

Rosita would nudge Eugene and motion to where Rick and Daryl would always sit next to each other around a campfire. Eugene would give her a curious look before turning back to whatever meager meal they’d scraped up that day. It would only be for a few scant minutes, the two of them sitting at the same time, but it always happened. Seemingly every night.

Walking behind them, seeing how their heads tilted in, their steps falling together, Sasha could see. Could see how they drifted together when they walked for hours down lonely roads headed north east. Couldn’t miss that they walked as though they had magnets in their chests.

The baby, Judith, knew nothing different. Didn’t know there was a secret. Didn’t know her daddies were hiding what she knew. Knew by the gentle way her daddy Rick would look at her daddy Daryl. Knew by the way she would go from one strong set of arms to the other, hands caressing the other. She just knew.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write. I'm on Tumblr if you ever want to visit with me. :D


End file.
